


Jagged Pieces

by Gage



Series: LJ-Com Prompts [3]
Category: Firefly, Glee
Genre: Community: glee-cross-meme, Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gage/pseuds/Gage
Summary: Transporting one body to Persephone had taken a lot of planning. Transporting two





	Jagged Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> December 2011 from a Glee Crossover Community.

~*~

 

   There are a million waves in the air tonight. He can see it. Smell it. Fuck he can practically taste it, as the waves split into jagged pieces. The sharp pricks poke at his brain with words he's familiar with. They sound wrong though. Feel wrong. They don't belong here and yet... he wants to make them whole. 

 

 

Looking around he tries to see where they're coming from. They keep poking and it hurts but he has to see where they're going. 

 

How they're put together. 

 

"Hurts." 

 

 

It's not like he has glue to put them back... "Together..." 

 

 

No. He knows that really well. River's told him hundreds of times that he's not allowed to put things back together. Not after he tried with Jayne's weapons. It wasn't his fault that they didn't fit well after he'd taken them apart. 

 

"Hurts." 

 

 

It's sharper now. Hot damn. It's getting warmer in here. He can almost see where the pieces are coming from. Cept... Simon's in the way again. Stupid... "Warbler..." 

 

 

There's Kaylee. Sweet Kaylee. 

 

 

She reminds him of home. Before those idiots made his brain all... "Cut up, inside cut up. It's not cool, not cool." 

 

Sweet smiles, and warms hugs...

 

 

"S'all gone." 

 

He wasn't allowed to have those anymore. Puck wasn't allowed to have those. Maybe Noah could? 

 

Strong. 

 

He's strong. 

 

"Puckasaurus never went away. He's right here." 

 

River. Nice and cool streaming into his already messed up brain. Maybe he could have those things from her. She was nice. She was like him. Cept. She got better. 

 

 

Heat poking his brain again. He didn't like that. Light in his eyes. He didn't like that either. 

 

"NOAH." 

 

Noah isn't home anymore. He isn't anywhere. NOWHERE. 

 

"Noah's here." 

 

 

River's bend and lie. They don't always tell the truth. Only Sam's told the truth. He didn't have that anymore either. 

 

 

A tap to his head. Someone tapping his head. "Noah's always been here silly Puck." Brown eyes twinkled down at him. "They're coming... they're coming really soon, Noah." 

 

~*~

 

Simon couldn't understand how this was even remotely possible. Noah's blood work had been consistent and although it was impossible, every single test he'd conducted remained the same. Keeping the results under lock and key he kept a very close eye on Noah and River. He wondered if she had known all along. 

 

Their interactions were interesting, to say the least. At first, it seemed like they would have these silent conversations, even when they were annoyed with one another. It was almost as if they could hear each other's thoughts. After it was discovered that in fact, was what they were doing, it made him wonder what else they could do. How he could help ease their pain. So much damage had been done to his sister and her friend. 

 

 

At first, he couldn't fathom why she insisted he be taken as well. Out of the hundreds of 'students' at the academy, why him? Their escape had been hindered when they had split in the corridor. Someone had sounded the alarm... their escape route had been cut off. When they met up again she had been tugging someone along with her. River had been determined this boy not be left behind. Downright insisted that he belonged to 'them'. Not having time to argue he had let her bring him. 

 

Transporting one body to Persephone had taken a lot of planning. Transporting two... for just a second he had considered leaving the boy to some of his friends. He seemed to be more than all right. It wasn't until halfway to their first drop off point that he was proven wrong. 

 

 

Noah had started screaming about 'wrong waves'. How he wasn't supposed to be 'here'. Alana, one of his accomplices had tried to calm the distraught boy but he had thrown her across to the bay doors. It took four of enforcers to hold him down. Before he could be sedated River had laid a calm hand on Noah's head and just like that, the boy had stilled. It was then he knew he could not separate them. 

 

Almost two years later, after being on board Serenity and it's crew, becoming family again, the battle of Miranda. River was doing much better. Her head clear of this huge burden, she wasn't the same as before but he preferred this healthy slightly telepathic version of his sister to the sick and hurting one he had reunited with before. 

 

He thought Noah was getting better too... 

 

"Don't be worryin' so much 'bout 'em." 

 

Kaylee, his sweet smiling Kaylee. Ever the optimist. He was afraid that she was wrong. All the test he had run were lately were coming back with frightening results. 

 

 

Looking down into Noah's dilated pupils, he wondered for the first time where the boy had been taken from. Did his family have the same affliction in their blood? He watched as River placed her hand on his head smiling down at him. 

 

 

Simon didn't know who 'they' were, but he heard the two of them more often than not speaking in low tones about 'them'. He wondered if they were the boy's family. It was still difficult to decipher their speech patterns, Noah more than River. 

 

 

He motioned for Kaylee to pass him his bag, taking out a syringe he caught River's disapproving look. He had stopped medicating them at night, that didn't mean he could stop doing it altogether. Noah needed to be calm for today's checkup. It was rare for them to have downtime this side of verse. He had to take advantage of that, especially where the Noah was concerned.

 

~*~

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ice__Whisper Prompt: _River wasn't the only one Simon broke out of the Academy. She refused to leave without Noah. He'd been brought in about the same time she was. No one really knew just how exactly he'd managed to get there, but he had the biological markers of someone from the late-twentieth century. He was from the past and they may have had no idea how he got there, but he was special._
> 
> _His time there, though, resulted in the same thing as River. He's not quite right anymore. He's kinda crazy._
> 
> Its been slightly altered and edited. I do have the rest in my flash drive, I may be finishing this one by the end of summer.


End file.
